


Say It

by deansdirtybb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Jensen, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Jensen loves the way Jared adores him and treats him like a prince in their daily lives; he lives for these moments when Jared gets riled up enough to get rough and stop treating Jensen like he’s made of glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

******Rating** :  NC-17  
 **Warnings** :  Rough sex, spanking, name-calling, fingering, anal, restraint with clothing, marking, minimal lubrication, cheek slap (with dick and hand), Daddy kink

**Disclaimer** :  This is not real, the names used belong to real people, but I mean them no disrespect with this work of fiction.  None of the events written here have ever really happened.  
  
 **AN #1** :  This little pic sparked quite the conversation between [ **sleepypercy** ](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/) and myself…so I turned that convo into a spectacularly filthy fic.  Thanks for the inspiration and the beta, sweetheart!  
 ****  
 **AN #2** :  Manip created in 2012 by [smut-slut at deviantart](http://smut-slut.deviantart.com/art/can-t-fight-it-anymore-323926626) (Amazing artist who is no way affiliated with this fic, just wanted to give credit where it’s due.)

 

Feel free to leave me comments...I love when you love me ;)

 

 

**Say It**

Jensen is hard as steel.  Has been since Jared answered the door naked and yanked him into his hotel room.  Jared had pushed him into the wall, kissed him breathless then pulled back, looking into Jensen’s darkened eyes as he wrapped his big hands around each side of the collar of his button-down shirt.  With a smirk Jared had yanked, sent buttons flying to leave Jensen’s chest bared to him.

 

Now Jared’s thigh is pressing against his throbbing cock and Jared is whispering words that would have a whore blushing against Jensen’s puffy, kiss-swollen lips as his hands open the fly of his pants.  Jensen lunges forward trying to catch Jared’s filthy mouth in a kiss and Jared pulls his face back out of reach and shakes his head slowly.  He grabs hold of the fabric of Jensen’s shirt, wrapping and twisting it until Jensen’s arms are pinned and then he spins Jensen until his cheek is pressed into the plaster of the wall.  Jensen feels Jared’s hand slide down his back below the waistband until his long, long finger slides between the cheeks of Jensen’s ass. 

 

Jared leans forward, pressing his chest against Jensen’s muscled back and bringing his lips to Jensen’s ear.  He teases the tip of his middle finger around Jensen’s rim as he asks, “That where you want me?  Hmmm? Show me.  Show me what a slut you are for this big fat cock.”  He presses his hard-on into the round cheek of Jensen’s ass.

 

Jensen whimpers as Jared twists his hips, letting the leaking tip of his cock rub over every inch of his ass but not where he knows Jensen needs it most.  Jensen tries to rub back against Jared, tries to wriggle his way into bringing that glorious cock to his center, but he can’t move the way he needs to with his own shirt and Jared’s hands pinning him down.  “Jay, please,” Jensen whines, embarrassed by his neediness and his predicament.

 

Jared yanks on the fabric, pulling Jensen’s hands tighter together, he draws his own large hand back and spanks Jensen sharply on the ass.  Jensen moans and Jared tells him to beg like a good boy.  Jensen knows Jared won’t give in until he does as he’s asked.  He shoves his ass back against Jared, lets his forehead fall against the wall as he grinds out, “Fine.  Want your cock, Jared.  Want you to fuck me hard and stop fuckin’ teasing me.”  Jared twists the shirt around his wrists more and he can feel the cloth digging into his skin.  He arches back into it and adds a sarcastic, “Please.”

 

Jared wraps a hand in Jensen's hair, yanking his head back so far his neck strains and he can barely swallow. "No, Jen. That's not how this works and you _know_ better. Gonna act like a brat, you get treated like a brat." He pulls Jensen across the room and tosses him face down on the bed, hands still wrapped in the shirt.  Jared ties them more securely, uses one big hand to press Jensen's face to the mattress and the other to spank his ass to a burning crimson.

 

He pulls Jensen's head back up from the mattress. "Ready to be my good boy yet?"

 

Jensen chuckles like he’s got some inside joke and he cocks his hips around because his ass burns.  It brings wanted friction to his dick, even if it isn’t anywhere close to what he needs.  He leans into Jared’s hold, trying to loosen the grip on his hair, and with an awkward swallow and smirk chokes out, “Fuck you.”

 

“No, sweetheart.  Fuck you.”  Jared yanks the pants that were still around Jensen’s thighs down and off, dragging the material so roughly that Jensen feels leg hair tear free and he winces.  He climbs on the bed over Jensen and pulls the round globes of his ass apart; spits on his hole.  Jensen tries to squirm out of Jared’s grasp, but Jared’s got him pinned between his long, powerful thighs.

 

Jared leans down to Jensen's ear, "I know how bad you want this, Jen. Don't know why you won't just admit it. Why you gotta piss me off like this." He pushes a finger into Jensen.

 

"Not your fucking - Ah! Not your fucking property, Jay."

 

Another dark chuckle rumbles up out of Jared's chest and he growls, "Oh yes, you are."  And he adds another finger.  There’s too much friction and not enough lube and it fucking burns; makes Jensen's dick throb.

 

And this, _this_ is what Jensen wanted.  Jared – strong, powerful, beautiful Jared – completely out of control. 

 

A sound somewhere between growl and whimper crawls from Jensen's throat as he pushes his ass back into Jared's ridiculously talented fingers.  "Fuck me, Jay. Want you to fuck me.  Want that fucking beautiful cock so far up inside me. Need to feel you spear me open. Wanna stretch until I break on your dick."

 

Jared grunts out a low dirty sound as Jensen's words register in his throbbing cock. "Fuck yeah, baby. That's it. Tell me how bad you need it. You slut. My good little whore."

 

Jensen moans, high pitched and breathy as he feels his dick leaking against the sheet underneath him.  "Ye-Yes! Fuck!" Jared's fingers twist and then press into his prostate. "God Jay. That's it, fuck me on those fingers. Open up my greedy little whole, stretch it out for your fat cock. Only yours. Only one that can Ah! Only one that can fuck me _so good_ Jay."

 

Jared pulls his fingers free, they both know two isn't nearly enough prep, but they also both know that Jensen wants it to burn this time.  He walks around to the other side of the bed to stand at the top of Jensen’s head.  Jared hauls Jensen's head away from the bed, holds it back and presses his thumb into the hinge of his jaw until Jensen's lips part. Jared pushes his dick into Jensen's mouth. "Better get it good and wet, Jen. 'Cuz that's all the lube you're gonna get this time."

 

Jensen moans around Jared's cock and his eyes roll back before the lids flutter shut.  He thrills at the weight of it on his tongue, the way his lips stretch taut to accommodate Jared’s girth.  He lets his mouth water around Jared’s prick until saliva pools in his mouth and drools down his chin.

 

When Jared's satisfied, he pulls his dick out of Jensen's mouth, smacking it against Jensen’s cheek and leaving his face shiny with spit and precum.  He slaps an open hand against the rough, sloppy cheek just hard enough to hear the wet sound and bloom a lovely shade of red across Jensen’s fair skin.

 

Jared steps back and takes in the picture that Jensen presents.  He fists his cock as he looks over Jensen, taking his time to make sure Jensen can feel his gaze.

 

Jensen's completely debauched. Ass bright red, welts in the shape of Jared's hand rising on the pale freckled skin. Lips swollen and abused from rough kisses and stretching around Jared's cock.  His eyes are half-lidded and pleading, hands tied behind his back in the button-down shirt, wrists starting to rub raw under the cotton.  His bow-legs are spread and Jared can see the pretty gape of his barely-stretched hole just waiting to be filled.

 

Jensen moans pitifully as he watches Jared's long cock slide up and down in his fist. His own cock and ass ache for friction and he tilts his hips, tipping his ass up into the air.

 

"Pleeease" he whines. "Please, Jay. Not fair. Want that cock. Don't tease me anymore. Can't take it. I'll do anything, Jay. Anything."

 

Jared cocks an eyebrow.  "Anything, Jen?"

 

Jensen nods, biting his lip.  Jared kneels between Jensen's spread legs, teases the wet head of his cock over Jensen's quivering hole.  "Say it."

 

Another high-pitched moan barely more than a breath, "C'mon. Do it. Fuck me. Please _god_ , need your cock so bad."

 

"Not God, Jen...you know what I want you to call me now. Say." a gentle press of his cockhead against that first ring of muscle. "It."

 

The tease of the head of Jared's big cock in his ass is more than he can take. He'll do anything now, say anything. Call Jared anything he wants. Besides, somewhere deep in the functional part of his brain that's temporarily quiet, he knows the word doesn't mean _that_.

 

He lets out a last breath, lifts his head from the mattress and turns it as far as he can until he's peering at Jared from around the crimson globes of his ass.

 

"Please. Please, _Daddy_. Fuck me. You fuck me so good. Need your big fat cock, Daddy."

 

"Fuck" Jared curses under his breath, clamping hard around the base of his dick to cut off the orgasm that threatens him.  He pushes Jensen's shoulders back down and shoves in deep with one hot burning thrust.

 

The dirtiest sound Jared's ever heard rips from deep in Jensen's throat. "Ahhhgh, Yes! Fuck, yes."

 

Jared doesn't give Jensen a break as he wraps his big hands around Jensen's hips, thumbs digging bruises into the pale flesh. He immediately begins to slam deep into Jensen's hole, his balls and pelvis bouncing off the hot flesh of Jensen's ass with every thrust.

 

Jensen's breath is punched from him as he tries to catch his brain up to Jared's thrusts.  Ah's and Uh's and grunts tumble from his mouth and then Jared adjusts their positioning and the assault on that sweet piece of space deep inside has a whole new round of filth coming out of his abused lips.

 

"Oh god, Jay! Fuck! Feels so gooood. Oh my-oh fuck! Yeah, Daddy _right_ there. Yes, please! Please, harder Daddy, harder."

 

Jared growls, tightens his grip on Jensen and lets loose, hips snapping so hard the bed scrapes across the floor. 

 

Jared's flesh slapping against the deep red of his spanked flesh stings and sparks a deep thrill along his nerves.  He _belongs_ to Jared. In this moment he is nothing more than Jared's toy.

 

And he loves every fucking second of it.

 

His prostate is taking a steady assault and his leaking cock is rubbing the sheets with every thrust and he's so fucking close.  He lives for this, for when Jared finally goes _this_ far. 

 

"You like this, don't you, sweetheart," Jared grunts out between thrusts, breathless with the effort.

 

"Yes. Yes, Daddy. Gonna come, come on your big cock."  His lungs pull in air that comes out a moan.  "Want to come for you, Daddy.  Can I? _Please_?"

 

A primal sound tears from Jared's chest before he answers. "Yeah. That's my good boy." He wraps an arm around Jensen's chest and brings him halfway to upright, pressed against Jared's front as he grinds his hips deep. "Want you to come like this. Just like this. Just on my cock. Can you do that for me baby?"

 

Jensen whines, breathy and aching with the need pulsing through him. "Y-yes"  
"Yes, Daddy," he whispers. "Gonna be your good boy. Come just how you tell me too."

 

"Fuck," Jared curses against the damp skin of Jensen's neck.

 

Jared lets his hips snap hard again, stinging against Jensen's sensitized flesh, the angle rubbing and slamming his cockhead against Jensen's prostate. He's so close, if Jensen doesn't come now it will be too late.

 

"Ok, sweetheart. now. Come for Daddy, now."

 

Jensen keens, loud and high. His perfectly muscled back arches against Jared.  "Oh God, Daddy! Fuuuuck!"

 

Jared watches as Jensen's cock begins the final twitches.  "Jaaared! Daddy! Ahhh!"  
Jensen's words dissolve into a scream as his cock pushes out a thick stream of come, spraying across the bed and then up as he arches, landing on their faces.

 

His hole clenches around Jared and Jared's hands nearly crush Jensen's hips as he grips tight, shooting deep and hot into Jensen.  Jared's orgasm tears through him with no forgiveness, hard waves punching through his loins and his cock spasms again and again until it feels like just. too. much.

 

"Jensen!" He calls out and then collapses to the bed, bringing Jensen with him.

 

They drag in several heaving breaths and Jensen stretches, hissing at the pull on his abused skin.  “Damn, Jay.  Never gonna be able to sit through the fucking panels tomorrow.”

 

Jared laughs, dimples dancing in his cheeks and slaps Jensen’s ass playfully.  “Then we’ll stand.”

 


End file.
